<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Awkward by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966734">Make It Awkward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just find it awkward to talk to the victim’s families.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 710 "intrusive"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You okay, Jimmy?” asked McGee, as Staff Sergeant Stanton’s widow left.</p>
<p>The ME managed a smile.  “I just find it awkward to talk to the victim’s families.”</p>
<p>“It’s hard to know what to say.  Even if you <i>haven’t</i> just spent days or weeks poking into every aspect of their lives.”</p>
<p>“Or worse,” said Jimmy.  At McGee’s frown, he added, “Your team might ask questions and look at bank records, but I’ve taken their loved ones apart.  <i>I’m sorry for your loss</i> doesn’t seem like enough after I’ve weighed a person’s heart.”</p>
<p>“Yep, that would definitely make it awkward,” McGee agreed. </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>